custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skrage
Skrage is a Makuta and the leader of a small gang with the goal to kill his long-time rivals, the Toa Tripax. Though he is still technically a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, his actions have led him to be somewhat distanced from them, often performing tasks out of his own desire. Biography Early Days Skrage was created from antidermis some time later than the rest of the Makuta species. His late arrival to the Brotherhood of Makuta led to him requiring some limited form of instruction from another Makuta. The two took on a grudging apprentice-to-master relationship, and looked after the same region together. At some point, Toa Acania severed his left arm, resulting in the need for a mechanical replacement. Likewise, it is known that Skrage was involved in the Toa Tripax's Tragedy, though how and why remains unknown. The only thing either side will express is their deep and long standing hatred for the other. Straitus Nui After a long period of planning out his revenge and gathering a team of his own to combat the Toa Tripax, Skrage set out once more to kill his enemies. With Nessitar, his murderuous accomplice, posing as a normal Matoran, he was able to lead the Toa into a trap on the Metru Nui shoreline, unintentionally attracting the attention of Nucriz, Captain of the Ta-Metru Guard. After getting sucked into the battle, the Ta-Matoran sided with the Toa Tripax, therefore claiming himself as an enemy of Skrage. The two sides fought for a while, with the Toa Tripax retreating out into open ocean not long after. Skrage's team gave chase, but they only succeeded in crash-landing on the unknown island, Straitus Nui. Characteristics Skrage's youth, combined with his unfinished training, make him a brash and hard-headed Makuta. His hatred towards the Toa Tripax is very deep, and goes back into his far past. One could say that his careful planning of their downfall would be a trait of patience, but a more accurate term would be stubbornness. Skrage also treasures his leadership in his gang, often showing displaying extra dominance in front of Mavakroz, whom he believes to be a threat to his authority. Equipment Due to his late creation, Skrage has yet to evolve into the gas-like antidermis form that most Makuta are made up of. It is for this reason that his severed arm had to be replaced by a prosthetic one, as he cannot leave his body to allow for more extensive repairs like most other Makuta would. This arm, however, is practically a weapon in and of itself. Its strength is far beyond that of a normal arm, and it has greater articulation, with the claw at the end being able to rotate in a full 360 degrees. A laser shotgun is also attached to the wrist of this arm. Finally, Skrage can deactivate any feeling in his robotic arm, allowing for a total lack of pain, should his left arm be injured. In his natural arm, Skrage wields a triple-bladed sword, known as the Claw Sword. Its design allows for complex and intimidating swordplay, although it can also be used to channel his powers, which are the standard forty-two kraata abilities. Skrage donns the Kanohi Shelek, the Great Mask of Silence. He can use it to temporarily mute and deafen any target that he wishes. Trivia *Skrage's name is an offshoot of the very trait that is most obvious in him: rage. *A backstory will be written after the completion of the Days of Straitus Nui. It will detail on his past, as well as that of other characters.